Against All Odds
by layniebleargh
Summary: They were together even in the harshest storms and driest days. The story of an exceptionally hot day in Konoha. Team Gai friendship, slight NejiTen.


**Against All Odds**

by Layniebleargh

- X -

Disclaimer: Title is not based on song of same title.

* * *

The glare of the sun temporarily blinded me as the clouds uncovered the blazing ball of light. Sighing deeply, I willed my worn body to move from my previous lying position. The weather has been off lately; the heat building up with each passing day even though summer is still more than a month away. More and more ninjas are getting reluctant to train outdoors, preferring the cool shade of training halls. If I was not such a "trainaholic," I would have been found chilling with my favorite vanilla ice cream at home instead of being burned outside. And damn, if I don't watch the direction of the sun rays, I would be toasted beyond recognition in minutes.

Actually, no one in the right mind trains in the middle of the afternoon these days. And when I said _no one in the right mind_, I mean that** only** _insane_ people go out when harmful radiations are at a historic high. Fine examples of such retarded people are me and my team - and to consider that Gai-sensei was not imposing regular training recently. I had pondered on our situation and came to the conclusion that it had to be muscle memory. Seriously, every waking moment of my life (except when on missions or recovery of course) since I was assigned to a team was crushed by the thought of getting my ass to the training grounds. At the first year of being genin under Gai-sensei training was compulsory in every day that we could spare. The succeeding three years, on the other hand, had Lee, Neji, and I training together at least thrice a week to improve our teamwork and as part of the program for retrieval-specialized teams. Four years of frequent training drilled us into participating in back-breaking exercises even under the harshest storms and driest days. As for now, we could stand a much hotter afternoon.

It was two years ago when the three of us last trained as a team. When all of us came to hold jounin status, individual missions increased and experimental groups were made. Since our schedules hardly met, we decided that for once, it would be advisable to break our regimen. For two years, we hardly saw each other. Then, I doubted whether we would be able to train together again. Lee, sensing my discomfiture, had us make a pact. There is a certain period in a jounin's career when duties lighten up. When that happens, we would train together once more.

It was a week ago when Tsunade-sama gave me "the break" after a series of successful A and S class missions. She had a proposal and wanted me to think it over. I thought it best to reflect in my old training area; and there I found Lee. For several days we trained together; it was such an odd circumstance to be stuck with him whence before I just dealt mainly with Neji. Speaking of him, I heard that he has become more engaged in Hyuuga affairs than before. There was a rumor, too, of an arranged marriage gone awry. At eighteen, Neji has more fangirls (_and fangays_) than before - for he has become more manly and less boyish, and at an eligible age for marriage. Honestly, I am doubting if he even remembers his promise to Lee and I. What if he has become too busy for us? What if his duties won't ever lighten up?

"Thinking about him again?"

"Lee!"

"Alright, alright. You definitely ain't got him in your mind."

I rolled my eyes at Lee's sarcasm. This is a new behavior of his that I am not yet used to. I guess he picked it up from hanging with the boys - erm, men. _Now_ I wish that Gai-sensei did not leave him to his own devices. He has become a bit crude at times. The humor in his voice and eyes does not appear as often as before.

Snapping out of my reverie, I decided to punch Lee in the face.

"Ow! _That_ is so _un_youthful!"

I am glad, though, that even with the minor changes in character, Lee is still Lee.

"There. I was wondering where my adorable friend has gone to."

Lee burst into a wide grin. Without warning, he sent a leg out, knocking me over.

"Break time's over!"

Grinning widely myself despite the blow and the boiling temperature, Lee and I proceeded to train not unlike the way the team has done before - except this time, with immeasurable speed and much lethal moves.

The sun has long set when we finished. Panting from exertion, the two of us took sweet time to clear up the area, candidly chatting. The past few days have been great fun. I enjoy the feeling of doing something that has become estranged yet familiar to me; and I relish the surroundings that watched me grow and develop. After making sure that we got everything packed and secure, Lee and I glanced one last time at our old training grounds before making our way home. Another day has come and gone, and _he_ hasn't turned up...

"Leaving already?"

_That_ voice sounded oddly familiar. I froze on the spot, trying to recall --

And suddenly, after years of waiting and longing, I find myself secure -_ and melting_ - in _his_ arms once again. At last, _at last..._

Tomorrow would bring another record-breaking temperature, but I won't mind it one bit. Our team endures.


End file.
